1. Field of the Invention
Automotive cooling system filter assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The efficiency of an automotive cooling system is dependent on having the liquid circulating through the radiator lose a maximum amount of heat prior to the liquid discharging from the radiator back to the engine. Such maximum heat loss is achieved when the circulating liquid has maximum surface contact with the metallic interior of the radiator. An automotive radiator, except when new, does not operate at maximum efficiency in removing heat from the circulating liquid, as the liquid will contain particles of foreign material such as rust, sludge, and the like, that are deposited on the interior surface of the radiator, and act as heat regulators. Thus, due to the deposit of such foreign material on the interior surface of the radiator, a substantial quantity of heat is retained in the cooling liquid as it is recirculated back to the engine, and the engine may become overheated as a result thereof. Also, the direction of circulation of the cooling liquid is such that it tends to carry the deposited material to the bottom of the radiator, with the deposited material as it builds up on the bottom resulting in a restricted flow of cooling liquid back to the engine with detrimental results.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive filter assembly that may be removably mounted in a resilient hose adjacent the liquid inlet to a radiator, and with the assembly when so disposed removing particles of foreign material from the liquid prior to the liquid entering the radiator, and in so doing maintaining the radiator in a condition where it will operate at maximum efficiency in removing heat from the liquid as the latter circulates through the radiator and prior to the liquid being returned to the engine.